Triangle amoureux
by GlitterHeaven
Summary: Harry découvre que la personne pour qui il a des sentiments entretient une relation secrète avec sa meilleure amie... Mais que peut-il bien se passer quand il se joint - bien involontairement - à eux ? HP/HG/DM


Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR.

_Voici mon tout premier lemon, soyez indulgents X'D Et j'avoue que l'idée est un peu trash mais… j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout XD_

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

**TRIANGLE AMOUREUX**

Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le cours de Flitwick. _Son_ image le hantait. _Son_ visage flottait paisiblement devant ses yeux. Ça faisait un certain temps déjà qu'il s'était aperçu de l'ambiguïté de ses sentiments à _son_ égard. Mais il avait du mal à accepter sa découverte et ne voulait surtout pas que quiconque soit au courant, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de se confier.

Il ne savait que faire. Avouer ses sentiments ? Les laisser apparaître au grand jour ? Ce n'était pas la solution. Bien sûr, il serait soulagé d'être libéré de ce terrible secret. Mais les autres élèves s'en donneraient à cœur joie contre lui. Même ses plus proches amis…

Le professeur annonça la fin du cours et tous rangèrent leurs affaires dans un joyeux brouhaha.

« Ca va, Harry ? », s'inquiéta Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas. Non, bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Mais Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre. S'il devait se confier à quelqu'un, ce serait Hermione. Elle avait l'esprit ouvert, elle ne le jugerait pas.

C'était l'heure du dîner et, affamés, tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle sans prendre le temps d'aller déposer leurs livres dans leur dortoirs.

Mais une nouvelle dispute éclata au détour d'un couloir…

« Tu as tes règles, Potter ? Tu as une petite mine aujourd'hui ! »

Harry sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. C'était _sa_ voix.

« Dégage de là, Malfoy ! », grogna Ron.

« Et bien, Potter, la célébrité te monte tellement à la tête que tu laisses ton gnome te défendre ? »

« Ta gueule, Malfoy ! »

Harry se retourna lentement. Il croisa le regard orageux du Serpentard et sentit ses joues rosir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il dévoile un quelconque embarras devant _lui_, surtout pas !

Malheureusement, le blond avait remarqué le changement de teinte de son visage. Mais il se méprit sur la vraie raison.

« Aaah, je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible… », dit-il en un sourire charmeur.

Harry déglutit péniblement. Oh oui, il avait touché un point sensible, et il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point…

Alors que Malfoy faisait quelques pas dans sa direction, Harry sentit des papillons voleter dans son bas ventre. _Ses _yeux étaient magnifiques. _Sa_ peau était si pâle ! Ca lui donnait un côté fragile, tellement sexy.

Harry priait tous les Saints pour que personne ne remarque la bosse qui s'était formée sous son pantalon. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Draco continuait à s'approcher et à psalmodier des paroles blessantes de sa voix de charmeur.

Le brun se sentait de plus en plus serré dans son pantalon. Cette situation était insurmontable. Il fallait qu'il aille aux toilettes…

La foule qui s'était formée autour d'eux retenait son souffle dans l'attente d'une nouvelle bagarre. Les élèves étaient habitués aux joutes de ces deux hommes-là mais n'arrivaient pas à s'en lasser. Ils attendaient que le Gryffondor laisse échapper une réponse cinglante. Les baguettes n'avaient pas encore fait leur apparition, ce qui laissait présager un combat sans précédent.

Mais contre toute attente, Harry fit demi-tour et partit en courant, laissant un Draco ébahi derrière lui.

**oOoOo**

Harry jeta son sac sur le carrelage immaculé des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et s'enferma dans une cabine. Il défit sa ceinture à la hâte et arracha presque le bouton de son pantalon d'uniforme. Il _fallait_ qu'il se soulage.

Il se laissa tomber sur la cuvette, pantalon et boxer aux pieds. Le corps légèrement penché en avant, sa main gauche s'aplatit contre la porte de la cabine alors que la droite faisait de rapides aller-retour au niveau de son bas ventre. Harry laissait échapper de faibles gémissements de plaisir qui trouvaient écho contre le marbre de la salle déserte.

Quand enfin il fut libéré de tant de pression, son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était haletante. Il resta un bon moment dans sa position peu glorieuse, le temps de recouvrer ses esprits.

Il finit par se redresser et se rhabiller lentement. Il sortit de la cabine et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage avait encore une teinte rosée et quelques gouttes de sueur avaient stoppé leur course sur son front. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Il ouvrit un robinet d'un coup sec et se frotta énergiquement les mains.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de croiser ses camarades et les élèves des autres maisons dans la Grande Salle. Les Serpentards n'allaient pas se gêner pour se moquer de lui devant tout Poudlard. Il n'aurait pas dû s'enfuir mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. S'il était resté, tout le monde aurait fini par remarquer son _état_.

Il se félicita d'avoir sa Cape d'Invisibilité dans son sac. Il l'enfila rapidement au cas où il croiserait quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa salle commune : ses camarades n'allaient pas passer la nuit dans la Grande Salle ! Il n'avait pas non plus envie de se réfugier dans son lit : il savait que Ron irait vérifier sa présence et lui poser un tas de questions sur sa fuite inattendue.

Ses pas le menèrent instinctivement vers la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Personne n'y mettait les pieds le jeudi soir, tout le monde était bien trop fatigué du début de la semaine. Sauf peut-être Hermione, qui y passait encore plus de temps que de coutume. Il ne savait pas ce que la jeune fille pouvait bien y faire. Ron et lui étaient persuadés qu'elle avait déjà lu tous les ouvrages que pouvait bien contenir cette immense salle. Et ils n'étaient pas surchargés de devoirs non plus.

Il décida donc de passer sa soirée dans le havre de Madame Pince. Il irait se coucher au milieu de la nuit, quand il serait sûr que personne ne serait encore éveillé.

Il poussa les grandes portes de la bibliothèque sereinement et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle pour y déposer ses affaires. Il s'installa à une table, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. C'est alors qu'il entendit des murmures étouffés provenant de quelques rangées plus loin.

Il remercia Merlin d'avoir gardé sa Cape sur lui et cacha son sac sous la table. Il se concentra pour estimer d'où provenaient les faibles voix et les chercha, sur la pointe des pieds.

Il avançait lentement, mais voulait être sûr de ne faire aucun bruit. Arrivé à l'étagère comportant les divers ouvrages sur la Métamorphose, il s'arrêta, retenant son souffle. Il sut que les voix venaient de derrière. Il n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire avant de découvrir leurs propriétaires.

Il écoutait attentivement mais hésitait à continuer. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir _envie_ de savoir qui se tenait derrière ce rayon. Mais la curiosité fut plus forte que la raison et il avança pour se placer en plein centre de l'allée.

Ce qu'il vit alors le glaça sur place.

**oOoOo**

Le souffle court, Harry se laissa tomber dans ses draps et bloqua magiquement les épais rideaux de son lit à baldaquins. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les dernières images que son cerveau avait emmagasinées dansaient devant ses yeux.

Il se retourna dans tous les sens, essayant vainement de trouver le sommeil. Non, non et non ! La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister était tout simplement impossible !

Et pourtant, il entendait encore nettement les petits cris jouissifs de sa meilleure amie alors que Draco Malfoy la prenait contre l'appui de fenêtre, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte.

Il revoyait encore clairement ses mains s'agrippant à ses cheveux clairs, griffant son dos, caressant son échine, s'attardant sur ses fesses.

Ses jambes largement écartées et légèrement repliées alors que le blond faisait de longs va-et-vient entre elles.

Harry n'avait pas réagi directement, il était resté pétrifié sur place. Il aurait eu le temps de détaler lorsqu'il vit Hermione agenouillée devant Draco, qui avait abandonné ses mains dans la chevelure brune, laissant quelques fois échapper des gémissements de plaisir.

Il avait assisté impuissant à leurs ébats et à la délivrance du jeune Serpentard.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi. Il aurait pu signaler sa présence. Ou s'en aller discrètement. Mais rien. Il était resté planté là. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un voyeur et culpabilisait.

Il était entré si soudainement dans l'intimité de sa meilleure amie… Il ne savait expliquer pourquoi mais il lui en voulait.

Elle lui avait caché sa relation avec Draco. Si seulement elle lui avait avoué… Mais avouer quoi ? Lui-même éprouvait de fort sentiments pour le blond et n'en avait rien dit.

Petit à petit, la jalousie commença à l'envahir. Hermione avait eu le droit de le tenir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de sentir sa chaleur en elle…

Harry se prit la tête toute la nuit, avant de s'endormir au petit jour, épuisé.

**oOoOo**

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand Morphée libéra Harry de son profond sommeil. Le brun avait zappé tous ses cours. Il allait certainement avoir de gros ennuis. Il était bon pour plusieurs jours de retenue…

Il se leva péniblement. Il avait beau avoir essayé de trouver une solution à son _problème_, il n'avait gagné qu'une migraine…

Il se traîna jusqu'à sa douche. Le corps penché en avant et les mains contre le mur, à hauteur des épaules, il laissait l'eau froide dégouliner le long de sa peau. Merlin, dans quoi s'était-il encore une fois fourré ?

**oOoOo**

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle la tête haute. Il avait décidé de prétendre avoir été malade. Il croisait les doigts pour que personne n'ait été voir après lui à l'infirmerie dans la soirée. Ses camarades avaient bien dû remarquer son retour quand ils se sont levés…

Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors comme si de rien n'était. Et visiblement, les autres élèves ne faisaient pas attention à lui. C'était une bonne chose.

Ron écarquilla les yeux quand il s'assit à côté de lui.

« Merlin, Harry, tu as une tête de déterré ! Où étais-tu passé, on t'a cherché partout ! »

« Je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'ai préféré rester dans mon lit », marmonna-t-il.

Hermione était assise en face de lui. Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il aurait aimé lui parler normalement mais n'aurait jamais réussi à soutenir son regard.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? », demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Décidément. Il ne devrait pas lui en vouloir. Ni même éprouver une quelconque once de jalousie à son égard. Mais que faire ?

« Ca t'ennuierait de m'accompagner à la bibliothèque après le dîner ? J'ai un souci pour le devoir de Flitwick. »

« Bien sûr, Harry. »

Il allait discuter avec elle, il allait crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. Il fallait qu'il sache, et, même si elle ne se doutait de rien, elle aussi avait besoin de savoir.

**oOoOo**

Harry réussit à convaincre Ron qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il les accompagne. Il n'avait qu'à aller faire une partie d'échec dans la salle commune, avec Dean et Seamus. Hermione avait bien levé un sourcil devant tous les arguments qu'Harry trouvait pour laisser le roux à l'écart.

Arrivés devant la bibliothèque, elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Harry ? »

Le brun fut pris de court. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la manière dont il allait lancer le sujet Draco Malfoy.

« Je… je… euuuh… », bégaya-t-il péniblement.

« Ecoute, Harry, tu sais que tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, mais là, je dois voir quelqu'un. On peut reporter la conversation à demain ? », suggéra-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

« Tu vas voir Draco ? », lança Harry sans pouvoir se retenir.

Hermione se figea sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? », murmura-t-elle.

« Laisse tomber Hermione ! »

Harry tenta de fuir avant de devoir donner une explication à ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il les avait surpris en pleine partie de jambes en l'air au milieu de la bibliothèque. Mais Hermione semblait décidée à ne pas le laisser filer sans demander son reste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? », répéta-t-elle plus durement.

Harry sentait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait le lui dire. Mais comment ?

Hermione se tenait droite devant lui, le visage fermé de toute expression.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire, Hermione .S'il te plaît… »

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de s'esquiver avant qu'elle ne puisse lui donner une quelconque réponse.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Harry se figea, de la même manière que sa meilleure amie quelques instants plus tôt. Il se retourna lentement et regarda ses pieds.

« Viens avec moi », chuchota-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Harry fut surpris de sa réaction : il s'attendait à la voir en colère, jalouse, hystérique même. Mais pas du tout calme et sereine comme elle l'était. Instinctivement, il prit sa main et se laissa entraîner dans le dédale de couloirs.

Quand ils arrêtèrent leur course folle, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient devant la Salle sur Demande. Hermione le regarda avec un sourire.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé répondre. Que lui préparait-elle ?

Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, en tenant toujours la main de Harry dans la sienne.

Le brun ne savait pas trop comment réagir. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas grand-chose ce soir-là… Il se retrouva dans une salle superbement décorée. Le rouge était la couleur dominante. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un immense lit rond, recouvert de coussins.

« Hermione ?! »

Harry tourna la tête et vit Draco Malfoy assis dans un confortable fauteuil, une coupe de champagne à la main. Le blond se leva et s'approcha d'eux, un point d'interrogation flottant au-dessus de la tête.

« J'ai trouvé la personne qu'il nous faut ! »

Hermione regarda Harry d'un air compatissant et resserra son étreinte autour de ses doigts. Draco attendait toujours une explication.

« Harry a quelque chose à te dire », annonça la jeune fille.

Harry faillit s'étouffer sous le coup de ces paroles. Mais Hermione avait-elle perdu la tête ? Draco semblait étonné et attendait qu'Harry se lance dans son aveu.

« Vas-y, Harry ! », lui souffla gentiment Hermione.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, Hermione ?! »

« Ce que tu m'as dit devant la bibliothèque ! »

« Mais je ne t'ai _rien_ dit devant la bibliothèque ! »

Hermione regardait Harry avec tant de tendresse que celui-ci en était gêné. Mais qu'avait-elle donc ? Et pourquoi le considérait-elle comme la bonne personne ?

« Je pense que j'ai compris, Hermione », dit doucement Draco, un léger sourire flottant sur le visage.

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il n'avait jamais entendu le blond parler de cette façon, avec une voix aussi sensuelle… Et l'expression de son visage le troublait. Ainsi donc, Draco Malfoy pouvait être bien plus qu'une façade de froideur.

Le Serpentard déposa sa coupe de champagne sur une étagère et s'approcha lentement du pauvre Gryffondor cloué sur place. Il abandonna ses mains dans son cou, retenant son visage pour qu'il ne puisse s'échapper et colla doucement ses lèvres aux siennes.

Harry n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait tant de fois rêvé cet instant !

Draco entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et tenta de passer sa langue à travers les lèvres du brun. Celui-ci se laissa faire bien malgré lui, trop abasourdi que pour réagir. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et déposa ses mains sur les hanches de son camarade, répondant vivement à son baiser.

Draco s'arracha péniblement à l'étreinte de Harry et le regarda d'un air amusé. Le jeune lion se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux. Mais le blond ne lui laissa pas plus de répit et revint à la charge, fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche et passant ses mains sous sa chemise. Chemise qui ne resta pas longtemps sur le dos de son propriétaire et fut rapidement abandonnée par terre.

Hermione s'était assise dans le fauteuil qu'avait quitté Draco un peu plus tôt et, tout en sirotant une flûte de champagne rosé, admirait le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Son meilleur ami haletait déjà. Elle le comprenait bien : qui ne se retrouvait pas dans cet état la première fois que Draco Malfoy se chargeait de vous déshabiller en prodiguant maints caresses et baisers ?

Harry se sentait défaillir. La tête lui tournait alors qu'il n'avait rien bu. Il savait désormais ce qu'était l'ivresse de l'amour. Il était déjà en caleçon quand il se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'avait pas quitté la pièce et qu'elle semblait s'amuser à les regarder faire. Ca suffit à le bloquer complètement.

« Ne fais pas attention à elle », lui murmura Draco à l'oreille. « Elle nous rejoindra bientôt. »

« Q… Qu… Quoi ?! », balbutia Harry, les yeux grands ouverts.

Draco s'arrêta net dans ses caresses et fit deux pas en arrière pour bien le regarder dans les yeux. Hermione abaissa sa flûte, décroisa les jambes et se pencha en avant pour mieux saisir la conversation.

« Elle nous rejoindra bientôt, Harry. »

Harry fut à nouveau parcourut d'un frisson. C'était si doux d'entendre Draco Malfoy prononcer son prénom !

Celui-ci profita de cet instant d'absence pour laisser ses mains et ses lèvres découvrir le corps du brun plus en profondeur.

Harry ne broncha pas lorsqu'il abaissa son boxer et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et pencha la tête en arrière lorsque le blond commença à s'occuper de son érection. Merlin, que c'était bon !

Il laissa libre cours à son plaisir, oubliant qui le lui procurait, oubliant qui les regardait, oubliant où ils étaient.

Quand Draco se releva enfin, humidifiant ses lèvres de sa langue, le regard pétillant, Harry réalisa ce qui venait de se passer et se sentit gêné. Hermione jouait avec une mèche de cheveux, la tortillonnant dans tous les sens et affichant un grand sourire.

« A toi, Harry », annonça-t-elle.

« Pardon ?! »

Draco esquissa un léger sourire et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Il va falloir que tu lui montres ! »

La brune alla vers Harry et le poussa sur le lit. Il retomba mollement, se demandant ce qui l'attendait encore. Mais elle ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui : elle se mit en sous-vêtements et poussa Draco qui retomba à côté de lui. Elle l'escalada et s'empara de ses lèvres, avide de désir. Doucement, elle entreprit sa descente jusqu'au dernier bout de tissu qui barrait son chemin, et le retira d'un coup sec avant de l'envoyer plus loin. Elle sourit à son meilleur ami et se pencha sur le phallus dressé du Serpentard.

Harry avait pris un air horrifié. Mais qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu chercher une explication claire, il sentit une main se balader librement sur son torse, cherchant visiblement un but qu'elle trouva un peu plus bas.

Draco s'empara du pénis de son camarade et entama de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient. Harry voulut protester, mais le plaisir fut plus fort que tout le reste, et il se contenta de le savourer.

La délivrance arriva lentement. Elle n'en fut que plus exaltante. Harry resta couché sur le dos, haletant, pendant que Draco se plaçait derrière Hermione, à quatre pattes sur le lit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie d'assister à cette scène et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard. Le blond se mit à donner de grands coups de reins, ses mains tenant fermement les hanches de sa partenaire qui criait de plaisir.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si tout cela était bien réel. Quand Hermione l'enjamba, l'introduisit doucement en elle et démarra ses mouvements de va-et-vient, ses mains accrochées à ses cheveux, il fut convaincu que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, soulagé que rien de tout ça ne se soit passé.

Et puisque rien n'était réel, il se décida enfin à profiter de la soirée et se redressa, fourant son nez entre les seins de sa meilleure amie, alors que Draco éclatait de rire…

**oOoOo**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ses draps étaient trempés. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient encore sur son front, dégoulinant lentement le long de sa peau. La respiration haletante, il se leva et courut à la salle de bain. Les mains posées de part et d'autre du lavabo, la tête penchée en avant, il n'osait pas regarder son reflet dans le miroir.

Un haut-le-cœur le surprit, puis un deuxième. Il sentit le goût amer de la bile au fond de sa gorge et eut juste le temps d'atteindre les toilettes avant de recracher ses tripes.

Il se laissa tomber par terre et cala son dos contre le carrelage froid qui couvrait le mur. Les yeux fermés, le cœur battant, il tentait de se calmer et de chasser le souvenir de son rêve.

Mais comment son inconscient avait-il pu lui envoyer de telles images ?!

De grands Moldus avaient élaboré des théories selon lesquelles les rêves ne sont que le produit de désirs refoulés. Et alors qu'il se levait péniblement et entrait dans la cabine de douche, Harry se demandait s'il désirait vraiment ce que tout cela se produise réellement.

Il resta longtemps sous l'eau chaude, savourant le calme. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses camarades se doutent de quelque chose. Déjà qu'il était persuadé d'avoir gémi (et joui !) dans son sommeil… S'ils lui posaient des questions, il leur dirait qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve dont il avait déjà oublié la teneur.

Décidé à oublier cette horrible nuit, il coupa les robinets, s'habilla en hâte et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

**oOoOo**

Le nez plongé dans son assiette, Harry espérait qu'Hermione cesse de le regarder avec ce sourire mystérieux. Ron les regardait à tour de rôle, n'arrêtant pas de demander ce qu'ils étaient en train de préparer.

« Mais nous ne préparons absolument rien, Ron ! » souffla Hermione, le regard toujours posé sur le brun.

« Mais pourquoi Harry est-il prêt à se noyer dans son bol de lait pendant que tu le regardes avec cet air avide ?! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, lui qui ne remarquait jamais rien, il fallait qu'il s'y mette ce jour-là.

« Puisque je te dis qu'il ne se passe rien ! Je regarde Harry de cette manière parce qu'il a compris le devoir de Flitwick sans avoir besoin de mon aide hier soir ! Et je trouve que c'est une bonne chose pour lui ! » rajouta-t-elle, le regard pétillant.

A cet instant, Draco Malfoy entra dans la Grande Salle. Il leur jeta un regard plein de malice et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, arborant un sourire en coin qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui. Harry aurait aimé qu'un gouffre apparaisse sous ses pieds pour qu'il puisse disparaître sous terre.

Hermione éclata de rire devant son teint déconfit et, avec un dernier regard lourd de sous-entendus envers Harry, annonça qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque faire quelques recherches…

**THE END**

_J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous aura plu et que l'idée ne vous paraît pas trop… déjantée XD Et que vous ne restez pas sur votre fin avec la chute de l'intrigue ! Faites-moi part de tous vos commentaires ! Et un tout grand merci pour votre lecture =)_

_REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! (pour une auteure malheureuse xD)_


End file.
